Mistakes we Knew We Were Making
by Always7.2
Summary: Marriage law implemented on an unlikely pair who didn't think they had it in them to make it work. Though they couldn't admit it to themselves, they were surprised in the most beautiful way.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This is my first fanfic as you will all soon realize, I apologize for some structural errors I'm doing my best to correct them. This is rated M for a reason guys so read cautiously. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters from this amazing world belong to the wonderful and very talented J.k. Rowling and the films to Warner Bros. Aka, nothing belongs to me, except a few unrecognized new characters. This applies for all chapters.

**CHAPTER 1**

Number 12 Grimmauld place was roaring with laughter as the festivities of Bill and Fleur's engagement party was taking place.

With times as dark as these the Order needed some sort of escape and symbol of unity to ease the tension.

The Weasley Twins could be seen in a corner planning their next prank on their frantic mother as their girlfriends Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet watched disapprovingly.

Ron and Lavender where enjoying each other's company a bit too much, to the displeasure of the late Walburga Black, in the drawing room against the Black Family tree.

Harry and Ginny where caught up in conversation with Luna and Neville amongst other members, including the happy newlyweds Remus Lupin and Nymphandora Tonks.

As always, Hermione was cooped up in the top room of the house, she found it peaceful and quite serene; exactly what she needed. Even though she was incandescently happy for her friends and the celebrations taking place, Hermione knew it was short lived.

Since the feigned death of Dumbledore, masterminded by himself and Professor Snape, the members of the Order had to be on their toes. Never knowing when the Dark Lord's furious retaliation will take place over the loss of Hogwarts and death eater loyalty, specifically, Draco's.

She prepared for the trials that were awaiting her and the people she loved; learning complicated spells, packing the essentials and ultimately making the necessary plans when the worst was expected.

As she was about to cast a protective spell around the room, Hermione was abruptly interrupted by a loud thud and giggling from a pair who were ascending the stairs. The door was thrown open and in came a display she really wasn't in the mood to see. A very drunk Sirius with an equally drunk witch he met at the party, presumably a friend of Fleur's.

"Hermione, would you be a dear and close the door on your way out, thank you." Said a stumbling Sirius as he did his best to hold himself and his company up.

Since the ministry discovered the truth about the real murder of those twelve muggles and the traitor of the Potter's to be Peter Pettigrew, they dedicated all of their resources and time in returning Sirius Black from the veil at the request of Kingsley Shacklebot. Seeing as their mistake cost him twelve years of his life, it was the least they could do.

About a year ago they were successful, and a thirty-six year old Sirius made his way back to the land of the living for good and with an official pardon from the Ministry.

Considering that Sirius spent all of his young years imprisoned and another one "dead" he found it acceptable to make up for the time lost, while he wasn't living vicariously through his godson and his friends, he was involved in questionable activities usually involving fire whiskey and a broad. The men where sympathetic to his immaturity, but the women, particularly Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, held him in high contempt due to the tough times they were in.

"_Unbelievable" _thought Hermione as she pulled down her flannel shirt in a huff and walked over to him.

"No Sirius, I will not be a dear! I am preparing for what is the most important and extremely dangerous war of our lives and you want me to leave so you can do god knows what with this, this girl? I don't think so, there are plenty of rooms in this house for you to embark in such debauchery, go to one of them and leave me alone!" Said Hermione furiously.

"Last time I checked love, this is my house and if I want to use this room for my _debauchery_ I will and you WILL leave." Retorted Sirius mockingly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw, she began to walk towards Sirius very slowly, and her stance was so firm that it made the other girl move behind him in fear.

With her face only inches from him, noses almost touching, she glared into his eyes and said as she pointed her finger right on his chest,

"Listen to me, you ungrateful bastard, if it wasn't for us you wouldn't be here to call this your house and you wouldn't have a house to begin with. Do not come flaunting the ownership of this house just when you want to get laid. You've been back, what? A _month_ and you feel entitled to make demands because YOU have needs. Ha! If you want to get drunk and take in part of your animalistic senses which you call sex that's fine with me but I'm doing something for all of us, including you so for the last time I'm telling you to get out."

She grit her teeth one more time and watched him as he pursed his lips in recoil, his eyebrows narrowed and he gave her a once over just before he grabbed his lady friend and took his leave.

"Insubordinate little witch! Who does she think she is? After everything, I'm still older than her and this is my house! How dare she talk to me like that? Ever since I returned she's been like this. I remember her as an uptight little bookworm but never this bossy and well... defiant!"

Sirius' rant was heard all around the house as he entered his room with his companion, making a ruckus even the muggles could hear. He sat on his bed incredulous, unable to believe Hermione had such an audacity, to tell him everything she had said. He began to remove his boots and threw them to the other side of the bed.

"I just cannot believe how Harry and Ron could befriend someone so haughty, better yet how could Krum have dated her? That's beyond me."

Sirius continued with his declaims of Hermione till he had bored his drunken concubine to sleep.

"Oh great!" He said frustrated.

"She had to ruin my mood and my night too, THANK YOU!" He screamed looking up at the ceiling, directed towards Hermione in the upper room.

**Reviews please! Need them to become a better writer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning Hermione decided to wake up early to get a jump-start on the day. Seeing as her preparations where cut short last night due to the "Sirius incident" as she liked to call it, and the ongoing celebration, she wanted to make the most of her day and use the undisturbed morning to her advantage.

At around eight, the inhabitants of Grimmauld place began to make their presence known, Mrs. Weasley made her way to the kitchen, delighted to see Hermione sitting on the dining table, head buried in a rather large spell book.

"Morning dear, did you sleep well?" Asked Mrs. Weasley walking to the stove.

"Quite well Mrs. Weasley, thanks." Answered Hermione not taking her head out of the book.

Mrs. Weasley hurried around the kitchen to whip up breakfast for all of the occupants of the house and set a plate just for Hermione.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley this looks delicious, as always." Said Hermione with a smile, as she finally set her book down and dove into the amazing plate set in front of her.

Mrs. Weasley took the seat next to her and began to sip her tea. She shifted in her seat and kept a stern eye on Hermione. Hermione looked up a bit uncomfortably when she realized she was being stared at, as she chewed on her food, she looked through her peripherals with concern splashed all over her face, Hermione finally put her fork down.

"Is something wrong?" She asked Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley set her cup down and leaned closer to Hermione "My dear, what is going on with you and Sirius? This constant fighting has got to stop! When you two are in the same room, it's most times unbearable. It needs to cease. Both of you are grown adults and you need to start behaving like such."

"With all due respect Mrs. Weasley, I beg to differ. I am the adult here, he just acts like a child and I won't allow that behavior around me. Yes, I understand he was lost in the veil and has this new found freedom but that's no excuse for him to act with such disdain over other people's privacy" said Hermione with a tone she herself found disrespectful towards the motherly witch. She sighed and picked up her cup and took a sip, she put it down and looked at Mrs. Weasley extending her an apologetic smile and said,

"I'm sorry, I suppose you're right. He's not going to change anytime soon and I should be more understandable. I'll try to behave the next time he acts like a total barbarian."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and picked up her cup as she got up from her seat "That is all I ask of you my dear." She said as she placed a kiss on Hermione's head. "Now eat up before the savages come down and eat it all."

Just a few minutes later everyone gathered downstairs to begin their day. Sirius entered the kitchen after the others looking disheveled, his hair was a mess and he was still in his nightwear.

As he made his way to the stove to get some tea, he looked around for Remus. Clearly not finding him he leaned over to Tonks and asked her of his whereabouts, just then the door burst open accompanied by angry voices.

In came Remus, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Snape and Mr. Weasley; each discussing something they were not ready to let the whole order know since they silenced their quarrel when they realized they weren't alone.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you've all slept well." Said Dumbledore breaking the silence.

"Morning Professor." Said Harry as he took his place next to Ginny.

The room fell quite again, even Ron had stopped eating, and the five gentlemen remained still, with anger visible in their faces.

"So sorry Professors, but what exactly is going on?" Inquired Harry.

Dumbledore sighed and walked towards the middle of the dining room, "I presume a meeting is in order" he said, signaling for the rest of the men to make their way to where he was.

"We've just returned from the Ministry, Kingsley sent word that a new law will be implemented. Our suspicions prove correct, the Ministry has fallen at the hands of Voldemort." Said Lupin.

"New law? What new law?" Asked Ron frantically.

"This law will affect mostly the Order, particularly targeting muggle-borns and half-bloods," explained Kingsley.

Hermione walked towards Kingsley concern written all over her face "What exactly does this law entail?" She asked.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began reading from the parchment he was holding.

_The Ministry of Magic so declares the immediate enforcement of the necessary marriage statue enforced by the Department of Law Enforcement. In such decree, the future marriage between muggle-borns and half -bloods will be abolished and unrecognized. Effective immediately, all pure-blood witches and wizards are required to engage in legal partnership with muggle-borns and half-bloods to help repopulate the magical world, limiting the number of squibs. All Witches and Wizards who are already married and have proof of a held partnership for more than two years will be pardoned from this law as long as the marry. If a witch or wizard cannot attain a suitable partner by the end of the month one will be appointed by the Ministry at their own discretion. The Ministry will need to approve the couple before the necessary marriage license can be awarded and the ceremony will consist of a binding spell, which secures the consummation of the marriage to be fulfilled within twenty-four hours. The Ministry will send representatives for surprise inspections during the first year of marriage to make sure everything is in accordance with the law. If a magical child isn't produced in the first two years, the marriage will be considered invalid and new partners will be chosen for the couple. If the law is not followed to its full accordance all violators will be sent to Azkaban where they'll be sentenced with the Dementor's kiss._

_Sincerely,_

_Pius Thicknesse_

_Minister of Magic_

Everyone remained quiet; no one knew what to say and all eyes landed on Hermione who sat still not removing her eyes from the floor.

"Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Weasley finally spoke.

Hermione did not move, her eyes travelled back and forth searching for something she knew couldn't find; alternatives.

"What am I going to do?" She finally chocked out, looking up at everyone with sadness written all over her eyes.

Ginny rushed to sit next to her friend, comforting her. Everyone looked desperately at Dumbledore for answers, and he looked at Sirius, the latter knowing exactly what the answer was.

"Hermione, we'll help. There has to be a way. You'll marry one of us!" Said Harry apologetically, feeling the defeat of his friend.

"I can't ask any of you to do that for me. All of you are either married or in committed relationships, I won't take anyone's husband or anyone's freedom. I rather go to Azkaban." She said through gritted teeth and got up to find recluse in the upstairs room she always preferred.

**Reviews, reviews, reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Sirius you have to do this!" Argued Remus. "If not for the girl, but for the order, you know how valuable she'll be to Voldemort! We can't put Hermione through the torture you know she'll receive if they pair her with a death eater and she must definitely will not go to Azkaban! Sirius, you're her only hope."

"I can't Moony! We don't even like each other, being in the same room with her proves impossible, we won't make this work. Besides she's so young and my godson's best friend, its unfair and I won't do it! Not to me and especially not to her." Said Sirius as he desperately ran his hands through his hair.

"Sirius, she's seventeen, hardly a girl anymore besides I've seen you bring home witches her age. I'm sure Harry will understand, he knows it's not for personal pleasure but for the general good and protection of her and the Order. As far as you two are concerned you need to put your differences aside and make it work. We need this, she needs this." Remus retorted hoping he could knock some sense into his friend.

Sirius remained quiet looking at the fireplace, not moving a muscle; finally he raised his head and said, "I need to talk to her."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat quietly, starring out the window doing her best to suppress the tears that were forming around her eyes. She felt tired and defeated, the strength to fight was slowly leaving her and she wanted nothing but just for one second to cry till there were no tears left in her.<p>

A knock came through the door, Hermione mustered up enough strength and got up to open it to find Remus standing outside.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Never better" she answered jokingly

He smirked "Come with me" he said, she silently obeyed and followed him to the study where she found Sirius sitting by the fireplace with a bottle of fire whiskey at hand. Remus led her inside and turned around to leave closing the door behind him.

Hermione looked at Sirius curiously, not knowing what was going on.

"Hermione, please take a seat," Said Sirius.

She did so and waited for him to speak.

"I know you don't fully comprehend why things keep happening to those who don't deserve it, like you amongst others, but I want you to know that you're not alone and we won't let anything bad happen to you. After much discussion we have decided that the most suitable plan is for you to marry someone from the order"

"I already told you, I won't ask that of anyone," she said.

"No one expects you to, but we certainly won't allow you to go to Azkaban either. That's why I wanted to ask you, would you marry me?"

Hermione just stared at him, incredulously. Not believing a word he was saying.

"But, but we can't stand each other." She finally let out. "How could this ever work?"

He sighed and took a shot from his glass, letting it settle he finally said,

"Hermione, I know we have some differences but you are my godson's best friend and I will never forget you were the one who saved me from the tower, even though I might not show it, I care about you."

She sat there taking it all in, trying to figure out what to say, "You'll be willing to marry me? Be my husband, for however long necessary?"

After a shot he answered "yes."

"Share a household and try to get along?" She continued

"Yes" he sighed.

The silence returned as she thought a bit more.

"What about that clause in the law?"

He looked at her expectantly.

"You know, the one about… consummation." She said, lowering her head to hide her redden- cheeks.

He settled against his seat, downing the last drop of fire whiskey, he had no idea how to tackle this part of the arrangement. He didn't know how to talk to her about it, he didn't even know how to go about it. He sat there thinking, looking at her, with her head down knowing why she wouldn't look up, she was disgusted. She didn't only dislike him as a person but disliked him as a man too, why would someone as young as her throw her life away and give her body to someone who's twice her age? Sure he's slept with witches as young as her but that was different, that was lust filled nights under many butterbeers and those girl wanted him to become a person they so idealistically dreamt of, some sort of hero. He knew this and played the part accordingly. He made sure they enjoyed themselves but with no real intentions to commitment. With Hermione it was different, he knew her, he watched her grow to what she is now, and intimacy was already on the table. He kept starring, wondering how she felt about the whole thing. He thought about her and the type of person she would be_._

_She is beautiful_ he thought, _there's no doubt about that. Her long bushy hair has finally developed into a tamed cascade of soft, light curls, which adorn her face in the most exquisite way. She's grown into herself and her body, she seems more confident and comfortable in her own skin, nowhere near the squawky thirteen year old I met four years ago. Fulfilling the clause won't be a problem for me, but I fear it might be a problem for her, for us. _

Lost in thought he didn't realize she was starring at him, wondering what was going through his head. She thought if she should let him know of her virginity, _Of course I should, he'll figure it out soon enough, I'm sure he's had his fair share of them to know the difference_. _He must hate this, more than me. Not only is he losing his freedom but he has to share a bed with me, how hideous must he think I am? How horrible am I going to be… I guess it won't be that bad, after all he is very good looking though it pains me to admit it, the past year has done him a great deal of justice. _

He cleared his throat snapping her off her thoughts, ready to answer her question. As he opened his mouth to begin speaking she interrupted him.

"I'm a virgin" She choked out.

He closed his mouth and just stared at her, they both looked at each other for what seem to be an eternity.

"I thought so" he eventually said.

Her eyes widened and looked at him, hurt. He realized what he said had affected her and quickly retracted his previous comment.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded Hermione, I just meant to say with the war and everything going on you've hardly had time for yourself, let alone romance. I'm sure you didn't engage in such acts with Krum, after all you were only fourteen. You're not that kind of girl"

At his last comment she chuckled and said "What kind of girl am I, Sirius?"

He thought hard before answering her, he leaned into the chair and said "The selfless kind, who would spend a celebration cooped up upstairs preparing for her friends. The kind who would rather go to Azkaban than making anyone go through what you're going through now. The kind that I would be more than honored to marry."

At this she smiled and gave me a gracious nod. He couldn't help but smile back at her., seeing her remotely satisfied for the first time in months brought out some kind of satisfaction in him.

"I rather like you better when you smile instead of scowl, I think I can get used to this" he said.

"Well you will have to try very hard to keep this smile on my face Mr. Black, knowing us it won't last very long" She said laughing as she got up to exit the room.

"We'll have plenty of time to work on it Mrs. Black" he said surprised to her teasing.

She felt a knot in her throat, for some reason hearing him say that made her nervous, she turned around and offered him another smile as she closed the door, slow enough to catch him throwing her a wink.

**Reviews, reviews, reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Two days later Hermione and Sirius headed to the Ministry of Magic to attain their marriage license, since the origins of their relationship was suspicious and hard to prove, they had to be very convincing.

As they entered, Sirius put his hand a round a very nervous Hermione, feeling her tense under his hold he leaned down to her ear and whispered to relax. The feeling of his hot breath by her ear sent a shock through her body. _Get it together Granger, _she thought.

"Hermione put your arm around me and act like you love me." He told her.

She looked up at him, wondering how the hell to do that. Yet, she simply wrapped her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at her with a smile he himself found to be a bit excessive.

When they arrived to the Department of Law Enforcement, they were seated in a room full of couples intending to do the same thing. Hermione looked around at all the faces, some happy others sad and scared. She wondered how many of them actually loved each other and how many others were forced. She was glad she was there with Sirius, because even though she didn't love him and at times became infuriatingly frustrated with him, she knew he would be good to her. At least she hoped so.

After a short wait their names were called, followed by whispers and looks from people in the room. They walked into a small office where a little stubby man was sitting behind a stuffy desk.

"Full names please" he asked them with a rather bored voice.

"Sirius Black III and Hermione Jean Granger" said Sirius.

The man looked up at them in surprise, he gave them a hard, stern look as he wrote on his parchment.

"Pleasure, my name is Horatio Hornby, what can I do for you today?"

"We are here to request our marriage license please, we are planning on getting married in about a month. We're rather excited to take this next step in our relationship." Said Sirius as he looked adoringly at his young fiancée.

"I see" Huffed Hornby. "How long have you two being engaged?"

"Just about a week" said Sirius.

"And where's the ring?"

Hermione gave Sirius a worried look when she realized they didn't have one. Sirius nudged her in reassurance and looked up at the man.

"She left it at home, we're hoping for this to be a surprise. Not many people agree with out relationship, due to the age difference. We're trying to keep this as private as possible."

The man nodded at them and continued scribbling.

"How long have you two been involved?"

"Just shy of a year" said Sirius

"Well Miss. Granger, you seem to be a very popular suitor. Many men have requested your hand in marriage, seeing as your relationship with Mr. Black was a secret. You are very desired."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably on her chair, she knew why all these men wanted her.

"As flattered as I should be, that news has no effect on me. Sirius is the only man I want to be desired by and the only man I will marry," she told the man proudly.

Sirius looked at her in disbelief and a small smile crept on his lips.

"You heard the lady!" he said.

"Very well, I need you to sign here and take the oath and your marriage license will be issued immediately"

The pair looked triumphant as they both took the quill and signed their lives to each other.

Once they apparated in front of Grimmauld place Hermione wrapped her arms around Sirius in a searing hug.

"I can't believe we did it! We actually got away with it" she said in mid laugh.

Sirius was caught of guard by her excitement he chuckled and wrapped one arm around her

"I told you everything was going to be fine, love"

"I know but its one thing saying it and another experiencing it" she said as she unwrapped her self from him. "Thank you Sirius, you have no idea how much this means to me"

"Anything I can do to help Hermione" he said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The days went by very quickly leading up to the wedding, Hermione and Ginny were mainly in charge of the wedding since Mrs. Weasley did not let Ginny do her own she took it upon herself to help her best friend.<p>

Sirius and Hermione decided on a small wedding, only close friends and relatives. Hermione decided to leave her parents out of this, they wouldn't understand a thing and she didn't want to have to explain it to them.

"I can't believe you're getting married in just three days!" Said an excited Ginny.

"Me neither, this all seems to me so surreal" said Hermione as she looked over the seating chart.

"Are you nervous?" asked Ginny

"Not about the wedding, but the wedding night."

"Oh 'Mione, it'll be fine. I'm sure Sirius will be gentleman about it. Look at it this way, you could have been stuck with someone worse. At least he's part of the order and very good looking."

"Ginny!"

"Well he is, you've got eyes. You must agree with me"

"Yes, yes I've got eyes"

The girls began to laugh but were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" yelled Hermione

In came a very amused Sirius at seeing the girls in such a state.

"Hi ladies, mind telling me what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, its just we finally figured out that 'Mione here has eyes" Said Ginny as she got up from the bed and made her way to the door. "Excuse me, I have a feeling mum needs me downstairs" and with a wink she left the room.

"Eyes?" asked a confused Sirius

"Never mind her," said Hermione

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed next to Hermione.

"How are the preparations going?"

"They're going well, just working on the seating chart"

"I see," he said peering over the bed and all the parchments on it.

"I couldn't help but thinking about that day at the Ministry of Magic and the issue of a ring"

"Oh Sirius but you managed to save it"

"I know, but if we want to be convincing, I think a ring is very essential in a wedding, don't you?"

"Yes but-"

Hermione was cut off by Sirius as he pulled out of his pocket a black box.

She stared at the box and then at him with bewilderment written all over her face.

He opened it for her and saw the most beautiful ring she has ever laid eyes on. It was platinum with a suspended white diamond in the middle with three small ones on each side, inscribed with ridges all around it. He removed it from the box and places it on her finger. "I'm sorry it took me so long, I was just looking for a perfect one for you"

"Sirius, you didn't have to"

"I wanted to, if we're stuck doing something we both don't want at least I want us to be happy trying." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered.

He smiled a welcome, and left the girl on the bed still looking at her engagement ring.

**Reviews please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The day was finally here everyone at the Burrow was shuffling around getting all of the last minute preparations done as the guest began to arrive. Hermione was in Ginny's room getting dressed with the help of her friends.

The time kept coming closer and closer till it was time for the big moment.

Sirius was standing at the altar with Remus at his side.

"Calm down padfoot, this will all be over soon"

"I always like to be the center of attention Moony but I can't help being so nervous, I've never gotten married you know! This marks the end of my freedom"

"Yes, I know my friend," said a laughing Remus as he patted his friend on the back.

Just then the music began to fill the outside tent where the wedding was taking place and Sirius looked ahead waiting for his soon to be wife.

Luna was the first to walk, followed by Tonks and then Ginny. They made their way down the altar and took their place accordingly.

Finally Hermione was in sight.

Sirius held his breath in as he looked at her; she looked beautiful he had to admit. With her long white dress beaded with tiny pearls all over within weaved designs, he shoulders exposed and a veil covering cascading down her back attached to a messy bun with curls falling on her face. She looked breathtaking. She was led by her best friends, Ron in one arm and Harry in the other. When they made their way to the end, the handed her to Sirius and they took their place next to Remus.

The ceremony was rather short and lead by a representative of the Ministry. As declared they were presented with a binding spell, which procured the consummation of their marriage. Once that was over they made their way to their reception.

The newlyweds shared their first dance and soon all the couples joined.

"You look beautiful" Sirius whispered to Hermione as he held her in their dance.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she told him.

He looked down at her with a smile that she returned, and then he spun her and were interrupted by a cut in from Harry and Ginny.

They laughed and danced and enjoyed their time together, after all it was their day.

The party was already dying down and everyone began to apparate back home. Hermione started to realize what this meant and with a breath she went to her friends and hugged them goodbye.

Sirius walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her "Ready?" he asked.

She just simply nodded and he apparated them to Grimmauld place.

They stood there for a moment, taking in the empty house. It hasn't been like this in a while, they weren't used to the silence.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sirius offered a very nervous Hermione.

"No, no thank you. I think I've had enough for today."

He nodded.

She looked up at the stairs and shot a look back at him. He just stood there watching her.

She put her veil down on the big couch and began to climb up the stairs to Sirius' room.

He followed. Once he entered he saw her standing by the bed.

"We don't have to do this you know, at least not yet," he said closing the door.

"No, we do. I don't think I'll ever muster up the courage to again." She told him turning around to face him.

He walked towards her and stopped just inches away from her face. "You know, last time we were this close you were yelling at me for God knows what."

Hermione giggled, "Yes I remember. You were very…. drunk"

"That seems to be a recurring action these days," he said with a wink.

They both stood there staring at each other for a moment, until Sirius broke the tension and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione moaned into him as their kiss deepened, he pressed his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. He began to move his tongue inside of her mouth and she responded with hers, letting them both intertwine making Hermione feel something she never thought she could feel with her best friend's godfather. She began to loosen up and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his hair. As their kiss became more passionate and strong Hermione began to feel Sirius growing against her thigh. She was startled by this but did not break the kiss that was the last thing she wanted to do. Sirius reached up the small of her back and began to unzip her dress, letting it fall down her body. When the dress finally reached the floor he placed her carefully on his bed. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him, she was truly beautiful. Hermione blushed, realizing she was almost naked in front of him. She tried to cover herself with her hands but he didn't let her, Sirius moved her hands out of the way and began to place kisses down her stomach as she twitched in unrecognizable ecstasy.

He took off his vest and pulled his shirt out of his pants, ripping the buttons off and finally removing it. His chest was perfect, taught and tone waiting to be touched by her.

Sirius leaned down and ravaged her mouth again in a passionate kiss as he undid her bra, moving down in a trail of wet kisses, he took her breast in his mouth playing with her nipples making her want him more. She opened her legs involuntarily, inviting him in.

He chuckled at her movements and sounds, "Are you sure you've never done this before?" Hermione bit her lip as he stood up to look at her once more, he still couldn't believe this was actually happening, he was about to make love to Hermione Granger and surprisingly enough he wanted to. He undid his pants and removed them along with his drawers.

Hermione felt nervous at the sight of Sirius, naked, but then he kneeled down and began to kiss her inner thighs and she moaned as she pulled his hair. He removed her panties and felt her shake, he looked at her and moved up to kiss her before he went back down again and gently licked her, sending shivers down her legs. He finally came back up and kissed her, with more passion than before and she felt him press hard against her as he continued playing with her already hard and tender nipples. Hermione opened her legs again and Sirius penetrated her slowly and with purpose. She felt a searing pain and held on to his back waiting for it to subside. He kissed her softly and gently, hoping it will pass soon. He didn't like to see her in pain.

They both moaned simultaneously as he moved inside of her, sometimes fast, other times slow, trying out her tolerance, which drover her crazy and she herself began to move with him. Sirius grabbed her hands and placed them above her head as he kissed her, holding her in place. The movements began to pick up pace and became faster and stronger as they both released a loud moan and a sigh as he collapsed on top of her in complete satisfaction.

The next morning Hermione woke up a little disoriented not knowing where she was, she moved her arm across the bed feeling a warm body next to her. She turned around to find a half naked Sirius soundly asleep. She looked him over one last time before getting out of bed and getting dress, hurriedly apparating to The Burrow. Once outside she knocked and Ginny answered letting her friend in.

"So 'Mione, how was it? Tell me everything," said Ginny as she offered her friend some tea.

Hermione accepted it and sat down next to Ginny.

"Well- wait, where is everybody?" Asked Hermione as she looked around the kitchen.

"Oh, dad and Harry are at the Ministry, Mum is out in the garden, the twins are at the store, and Ron is with Lavender picking up his suit. We have the house all to ourselves"

Hermione sighed, she looked down at her cup not knowing where to begin.

"Well, we did it." She said

"I presumed as much," said Ginny in mid laugh.

Hermione shot her a deadly look and Ginny was silenced.

"Sorry Gin, its just this is all so confusing and unfair." Said Hermione apologetically.

"I know Hermione, but you're safe and that's what's important."

"I know, that's what's important." She whispered.

"Was it painful?" asked Ginny

"A bit at first, but then the pain subsided and it was…" Hermione looked at an eager Ginny nervously. "Well it was, quite enjoyable."

"I told you!" Said Ginny jumping up and startling Hermione.

Hermione shyly smiled and looked at her friend through embarrassed eyes.

"'Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have feelings for Sirius?"

Hermione stared at the red head for a moment considering the question.

"Oh no, no, of course not. We just did what we had to do. We just made something necessarily unpleasant… well, pleasant, for the sake of the both of us. It was all very physical. No real emotion there besides the friendship of course, well, new-found friendship anyways."

Ginny looked at her friend with disappointment, she didn't much believe her answer but didn't have a chance to pry since Mrs. Weasley came in rushing to hug Hermione, making sure she was fine.

Sirius finally woke to an empty bed, rolling over trying to find something that clearly wasn't there. He sat up and rubbed his face, passing his hands through his hair. He looked around the empty room, seeing the clutter and his clothes on the floor where he left them last night right before he took Hermione Granger's virginity. Before he could dwell on the subject he got up and went straight to the shower, freshening up to go pay a visit to his dear friend, Remus.

"So I take it the binding spell has lifted?" Asked Remus as he moved his first pawn.

"What do you think, Moony? It was part of the deal," said Sirius focusing on the game taking place in front of him.

"How's Hermione dealing with all of this?"

"If only I knew. I woke up to an empty bed and empty house this morning."

"I see. And how are you doing with all of this? How was, well, how was it?"

Sirius gave Remus a very stern look before answering him.

"In all honestly, it was brilliant. I never thought I would say this but I enjoyed every moment of last night. She had us all fooled Moony," said a bewildered Sirius.

"Careful padfoot, this marriage isn't real, remember?"

"I know that!" Hissed Sirius. "I'm not in love with the girl, I'm just simply saying that I enjoyed having sex with my wife"

Remus looked at Sirius suspiciously as he moved his rook, somehow he didn't sound as convincing as he hoped.

**Reviewssss!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Later that day Hermione returned to Grimmauld place, relived to see that Sirius wasn't home she went to the private room at the top of the house and began to do some reading.

Sirius arrived by nightfall, he found the house somewhat eerie in its unusually quiet form. He wondered where Hermione was, it was late and he hadn't heard from her all day.

"It's not like she's actually married to you," he said to himself.

He noticed a coat set on the coach, which wasn't there this morning, he picked it up and brought it to his face to smell it. The fragrance of jasmine and vanilla filled his senses and he knew Hermione was home.

He walked upstairs to the top room of the house, if memory served him right, that's where he would find her. As he reached the handle he stopped, he wasn't sure if going in was such a great idea. _Maybe she needs some time alone_, he thought. _Oh rubbish, she's had the whole day to herself. _With that final thought he turned the handle and entered.

"You never think of knocking?" Said Hermione through her book.

"It never crossed my mind to in my own house" Said Sirius, taken aback by her attitude.

"I guess I tend to forget your sense on entitlement."

"And I guess I tend to forget your sense of superiority"

Hermione set her book down and looked up at a rather angry Sirius.

"I don't want to fight, Sirius."

"Who's fighting? I just simply came to make sure you were alright."

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you took off this morning without any notice"

"I had no idea I had to report to you now"

"You bloody well do! You're my wife Hermione."

"Not by choice!"

"Oh and you think I wanted this? You think I want to be married to a condescending little girl for God knows how long?"

"Of course you don't"

Sirius huffed and paced to the door and back, he stopped and looked at her desperately.

"Hermione."

"Yes?" She said as she looked back at him.

"Did I hurt you? Did I do something you didn't like last night?"

She looked at him, she felt her heart think. _Of course not, last night was amazing, _she thought. _What is going on with me? It's just sex, snap out if it NOW! _She thought.

"Everything" she finally said. "Everything you did last night hurt."

Sirius just stood there, sadness filling his whole body, but then suddenly an anger he had forgotten he possessed overtook him.

"I promise to never touch you again" he said and walked out the door, slamming it so hard Hermione could have sworn she heard his mother's portrait collapse.

She was left there in pure darkness, not knowing what to think. She just simply buried her face in her knees and began to cry silently.

_AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Shouted Sirius as he threw his empty bottle of fire whiskey against the wall of his room. After he left Hermione he went straight to his room, summoning the liquor and applying a silencing spell around his quarters.

"I tried, I TRIED! What more do you want from me?" He shouted to the roof "I did my best to make you happy, I didn't want to hurt you. I don't like hurting you." A drunken Sirius stumbled to his bed. "I don't like hurting you" he repeated in a whisper. "Why don't I like hurting you? Why?" He slowly began to settle his head against his pillow and collapsed in a dreamless sleep he so desperately needed.

For the next few weeks Hermione and Sirius rarely said two words to each other, the only time they were ever in the same room was when a representative of the Ministry arrived to inspect them to make sure everything was in order.

Sirius would usually come home at all hours of the night, most likely drunk. Hermione did her best to ignore him as she tried to go back to sleep. Every morning he would enter the kitchen as she left it. It was torture for both of them.

The day of Bill and Fleur's wedding was finally here and everyone gathered again at the Burrow for the ceremony.

Everyone could see the sheer unhappiness that surrounded Sirius and Hermione but no one dared to ask, believing it was over this unwanted marriage they were both forced into. How wrong were they.

Ginny decided it was time to have a talk with her best friend, to put her and everyone else at ease, Remus thought to do the same for Sirius.

"'Mione, stupid question, but how are you?" Asked Ginny as she took a seat next to Hermione in one of the outside tables.

"I'm fine Ginny, why wouldn't I be? Today is a great day for everyone" answered Hermione.

"Hermione, I've known you for years. You're a terrible liar. What is it? Is it that horrible with Sirius?"

"No" Said Hermione looking at her hands, placed on her thighs.

"No? Then what's wrong?"

"I barely see him, you know." Said Hermione in a low voice.

Gunny just stared at her, urging her to continue.

"We don't talk, we don't even acknowledge each other's presence. It's as if I don't exist Ginny" Hermione began to sob.

Ginny quickly placed her arms around her friend in a tight hug.

"There, there" she whispered.

"And it's all my fault! After everything he did for me I threw it in his face. I told him that everything hurt. That during our wedding night everything hurt" Hermione began to sob even harder.

"The truth is Ginny, it was perfect, and as much as I didn't want to admit it to you then and as much as I don't want to admit it now. I think I might love him Gin."

"She hates me Remus, hates me!" Roared Sirius while walking through the gardens with Remus.

"Why would you think that Sirius?"

"Think? No, there is no think. I know. She told me that everything hurt, that everything I did to her on our wedding night hurt"

Remus just looked at Sirius, pity written all over his face.

"That was my biggest fear Moony, I didn't want to hurt her! She was a virgin, you know. I took something, which never belonged to me in the first place and I hurt her. She hates me Remus. HATES ME!" Cried Sirius.

Remus had never seen his friend like this, in the years that he's known him he has never seen Sirius cry. He had no idea what to do then.

"Brilliant, now I sound like a bumbling idiot. This has been happen quite often. I don't know what it is moony, but I keep thinking about that night going over it in my head and all I remember was perfection, not once did I perceive hurting her. Maybe that's it, maybe I was being selfish. I was enjoying myself so much I didn't realize she was in pain. But how I wish that night could repeat itself, better without any pain, not once but forever. I'm in love with her Moony. I'm in love with my wife and I can't even touch her."

Neither Remus nor Ginny told anyone about their conversations with Sirius and Hermione, they decided that out of respect for their friends it was best to keep it a secret. Even though they knew it would destroy both them if they didn't come clean about their feelings towards each other.

Hermione decided to go for a walk, she wanted to clear her head after the revelation she had just dumped on Ginny, but most importantly, herself.

"Hermy-Own-Ninny?"

Hermione turned around at the sound of a much recognizable old friend.

"Viktor!"

He chuckled as he picked her up in an endearing hug.

"How are you?" He asked as he put her down.

"I'm great! And you? How's Bulgaria treating you?"

"Good, good. Quidditch has been suspended for these past few months due to all that's been going on but I'm sure it will be over soon. Vat about you? I see you've gotten married," He said as he held her hand looking at her ring.

"Yes, for a few months now" answered Hermione looking down at her ring as an involuntary tear began to form around her eye.

"Hermy-Own-Ninny, vat's wrong?" asked a concerned Viktor.

"Nothing, don't pay attention to me. Happy tears is all"

"I may be a Bulgarian Hermy-Own-Ninny but I do know a thing or two about feelings, remember?"

"Yes, of course I remember" she offered him a smile as she wiped her tears.

"It will all be alright Hermy-Own-Ninny, for everyone. Especially for you"

Hermione couldn't help but hug her friend for making her feel like there was hope even in these dark times. He returned the hug and leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You take care of yourself," he said before apparating.

After speaking to Remus, Sirius decided to stay in the gardens to think everything through. He needed to sort his feelings out and he had to figure out what to do about Hermione.

Suddenly he heard footsteps on the other side of the bushes, he looked up to see Hermione walking by herself. He decided this was the time to tell her how he felt, as he made his way to her he stopped when he saw a dark figure make its way to her.

"Krum" he said under his breath.

Sirius was audience to everything that took place between them, not able to hear their conversation his eyes glowed with anger and jealousy at seeing Hermione hug him and the kiss he placed on her. He turned around most adamantly and began to stomp his way out looking for some release.

The night began to die out and everyone started to apparate home. Hermione decided to look for Sirius so they could leave together, in an effort to look the part of a happily married couple. She also wanted to be in his arms, even if it was only for mere seconds. Since she couldn't find him she went to Remus to ask him of his whereabouts. He told her to try the gardens since that was the last place he's seen him.

Hermione made her way to the gardens in search for him, getting deeper and deeper she heard rustling in the bushes, she stopped. The rustling became more consistent and a new sound began to resurface, she could have sworn she heard moans. She kept walking forward and the sounds became louder, stronger. As she turned on the oak tree she saw something she never thought she would see. Sirius, pressed against what seemed to be the same witch from Bill and Fleur's engagement party, involved in passionate kisses as his hands traveled up her dress and she wrapped her legs around his waist occasionally saying his name.

Hermione couldn't help but gasp and she rapidly covered her mouth when she realized she startled the witch. Sirius instantly dropped his hands and turned around, seeing Hermione right behind him. They looked at each other for a quick moment and then she rapidly apparated, leaving Sirius shocked and ashamed, swearing he saw tears in her eyes.

Sirius quickly apparated back to Grimmauld place to realize he was alone, he rushed upstairs to her room to find all of the drawers empty. Hermione left him.

**Author's commentary: **They are finally being openly honest to themselve's and their friends… if only they could be this honest to each other. I hope you guys hate cliffhangers as much as I do! :p

**Reviews for inspiration! Suffering major writer's block :( **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Hermione quickly ran to her room and packed everything in a small purse she enchanted to fit a vast amount of things, as she packed she frantically began to think where she would go.

_I can't go to my parent's house and I certainly cannot go back to the Burrow, _she thought. _Remus would tell Sirius of my whereabouts if I go stay with him and Tonks... _

"What do I do?_" _she muffled in mid cry.

She grabbed her suitcase and walked downstairs to make sure she didn't forget anything. As she was a bout to apparate she heard a 'pop' and in front of her appeared Horatio Hornby.

"Good evening Mrs. Black" said Hornby.

"Mr. Hornby, what are you doing here so late? My husband is already in bed." Said Hermione, trying very hard to sound convincing.

"No need to lie Mrs. Black, the Ministry already knows about Mr. Black's breech of the marriage contract."

"Breech?" Asked Hermione.

"In order for us to ensure a legit union between couples, we added a tracking spell to the bind, if in the first year of union any member of the marriage participates in an illicit relationship with an individual who is not their spouse, the marriage will be held invalid. It was simply a way for us to rule out failed relationships."

"But that wasn't part of the law!" Hollered a frantic Hermione.

"We didn't find it very necessary to add that to the law Mrs. Black, isn't loyalty a given in marriage? We just add it as a precaution to couples we don't think have much of a future and in this case we were correct."

Hermione did her best to hold back her tears to no avail, they began to stream down both eyes, incessantly.

"There, there Mrs. Black, we'll find a suitable replacement for you soon enough."

"It's Granger and I prefer Azkaban." She said through gritted teeth.

"I'm afraid my dear, you don't have a choice" said Hornby as he walked closer to Hermione and snapped his fingers, making them both disappear.

Sirius ran downstairs to floo Remus, when he noticed a letter on top of the fireplace.

He picked it up and it suddenly flew out of his hands and it opened itself to reveal its contents to him.

"_Dear Mr. Black,_

_Your blatant breech of the marriage contract due to your infidelity towards your spouse has ultimately resulted in your marriage to Hermione Jean Black (nee. Granger) to become void. According to the law, we are entitled to present Miss. Granger with a new husband and you as a pure-blood wizard are required to find a new wife of lower blood status in a month. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albert Yaxley_

_Head of the Department of Law Enforcement _

Sirius just stood there, staring at the now folded letter.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

Hermione found herself in a room she didn't seem to recognize, it was poorly lit and very damp.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're at the Ministry of Magic, Miss. Granger," answered Hornby.

"Miss. Granger?" She looked at him curiously.

"Yes, your marriage is finally dissolved. Now we can start looking for your new husband."

"But I told you Hornby, I don't want a new husband!"

"And like I told you Miss. Granger, you don't have a choice. You had one for your first try, you obviously chose wrong. Now you're in the hands of the Ministry. You people really should read the law more carefully."

Hermione held back her tears trying hard not to let them fall, she felt so alone and desperate.

"This hardly seems like the Ministry of Magic to me" She said faintly.

"We're by the dungeons, this is where you will stay until we arrange your new wedding"

"What? I can't visit my friends?"

"No, not till we fix this mess created by your ex-husband."

"But, this is imprisonment!"

"Call it what you want Miss. Granger, but as a muggle-born you truly have no choice. Goodnight."

Hornby snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving a very scared Hermione behind.

She walked towards a single bed with metal frames around it and sat down, shivering.

"Even this bed is cold. How could this happen? How did I get myself in this mess? How could Sirius do this to me?" Hermione finally let her tears over-take her and she sobbed her pain away, finally drifting off to sleep.

"Albus!" Roared Sirius through the floo network.

"Albus we need to call an order meeting, now!"

"I'm way ahead of you my boy, we're on our way" answered Dumbledore.

Everyone began to gather around Grimmauld place to hear the horrible news.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, Sirius where's Hermione? She's usually the first one at the meetings." followed Harry.

Sirius looked at his Godson and wife in despair, he didn't know how to tell them what happened, what he did.

Dumbledore stood in front of the crowd of nervous faces and began to speak, interrupting Sirius' confession.

"I know you're all eager to know why I've called a meeting this late at night, but rest assured that the news will not be pleasant. Due to an unfortunate misunderstanding, Miss. Granger has been taken to the ministry to await a new husband."

Gasps and cries were heard all around the room and all eyes fell on Sirius.

"What kind of unfortunate misunderstanding are you referring to professor?" Asked Ron as he cautiously walked towards Sirius with his fist clenched.

"Ron, dear, please take a seat." Said Mrs. Weasley as she tried to hold her son back.

"Yes Ron-Ron." Added Lavender.

"No! What the bloody hell is going on? Why is Hermione awaiting a new husband and why does he look so guilty, what did you do to her?"

Ron launched forward at Sirius, full force. Harry and Remus jumped in to hold him back.

"Let me go! Harry, let me go! I know he's your godfather, but he's to blame! I know he is. We need to get Hermione back, we need to get our friend back!" Pleaded Ron holding on to Harry's shirt.

"I know, Ron, I know we do." Harry tried to calm his friend down while he looked on at Sirius, who lowered his gaze in shame and walked away to his room.

"SIRIUS!" Burst Remus through the door, "What the hell happened?"

"I made a mistake Moony, I saw her with Krum and I, well I was angry so I found the same witch from Bill and Fleur's engagement party and... Hermione saw us."

Sirius paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair in sheer desperation.

"Sirius!"

"I know Moony, I know!"

"How could you do that to her? I thought you were going to tell her how you felt?"

"I was, till I saw her with Krum, I couldn't handle it!"

"Saw her doing what, exactly?"

"Hugging… and he kissed her on the cheek and she cried! She cried when he held the ring I gave her, the engagement ring. Probably regretting every second of it."

"Hugging? Kiss on the cheek? Do you hear yourself Sirius? You sound like a first year! How is that wrong? And she was probably crying, you idiot because she loves you, she is in love with you and thinks you don't return the feeling. Which you obviously proved to her when she saw you."

"What? Loves me, I appreciate your efforts Remus but there's no need to lie"

"Sirius, I'm not lying! Ginny told me and I told her. We decided out of respect for you two to keep it between us, but obviously both of you are too stubborn to do anything good for one another."

Sirius just stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. He knew his friend would never lie to him. He was finally beginning to realize something he thought he saw in her on their first night together, love.

"We need to bring her back Remus, I need her back!"

"We'll do everything we can Padfoot, you're not the only one who cares about Hermione as you just saw. We already have Kingsley on this, he's doing his best and he's keeping us posted."

"Kingsley won't be able to do shit! I'm sorry Moony but if the Ministry is under the control of Voldemort, which it clearly is, Hermione won't be given up that easily."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Asked Remus.

"We fight."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The next day Hermione woke up feeling a bit disoriented. She opened her eyes, not recognizing her surroundings at first, but then lowly beginning to remember where she was and why she was there.

"Good Morning Miss. Granger." Said Hornby as he entered her quarters.

Hermione looked at him through groggy eyes and proceeded to get out of bed.

"I have great news for you." He said walking towards her.

Hermione looked up at him, hope written all over her face.

"I'm free to go?" She asked.

"No. Not exactly."

Hermione let out a sigh "Then I'm not interested to hear it Hornby."

Hornby ignored her explicit disappointment and continued speaking.

"After much deliberation, we have found you a husband."

"Sir, I already told you. I don't want another husband," she said disdainfully.

"And I told you that you have no choice in the matter."

Hermione decided it was no use to keep fighting it and retreaded back to her bed.

"Who is it then?" she said with another sigh.

"Antonin Dolohov."

Hermione gasped, she didn't know what to say, what to think. The last thing she wanted was to be married to a death eater, let alone consummate with one. She preferred leaving her fate at the hands of the dementors than what the Ministry was offering her.

"Is there any other way around this, Hornby?"

For some reason, not explainable to the little man, he began to take pity on the girl and truly disapproved of the circumstances she was put in. Most of all, he hated the fact that he was the one who had the daunting task of delivering such news to her.

"I'm sorry Miss. Granger I wish there was, but these are my orders, these are our orders and we have no choice but to follow them."

"But we do have a choice Hornby, we always have a choice. We can fight, we can choose to ignore these ridiculous laws made to incarcerate the magical world under one totalitarian rule."

"And how do you suppose we do that Miss. Granger, do you have any ideas in that clever head of yours?"

"As a matter a fact I do Hornby, we can-"

Hermione was cut short by a startling burst of green light and to her disgust, from it came Pius Thicknesse and Dolores Umbridge.

"Hornby, I see you've delivered the wonderful news to Miss. Granger." Said Pius with a sneer.

"Y-y-y-yes sir, I-I d-d-did, sir" answered a nervous Hornby.

"Good job, your services will no longer be needed, you may go."

Hornby cautiously dipped in front of his superiors and made a quiet exist looking back at Hermione with sympathy.

"Hem-hem. Good to see you again Miss. Granger" Said Umbridge walking around the dungeon.

"Sorry I can't say the same about you Dolores." Retorted Hermione.

Umbridge stopped in mid walk and scowled at Hermione's comment as Pius began to laugh.

"Oh Miss. Granger you sure are a force to be reckoned with, I dare say I fear for Dolohov, I'm not sure he'll be able to tame you" Said Pius as he walked closer to her. "You are a pretty one aren't you?" He traced his index finger down her cheek slowly and Hermione turned her head in disgust causing Pius to grab her by the chin and hold her firmly in place. "However, if he can't tame you, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I had a go at it." He slowly brought his lips to her as he said his last word, but was abruptly interrupted by Umbridge.

"Hem-hem! Pius I think its time we take Miss. Granger here to meet her fiancée."

"Yes Dolores" he said as he dropped her chin "I believe you're correct."

Pius held on to Hermione as he apparated away, followed by Umbridge. They appeared in a great hall, which was poorly lit but sumptuously decorated. Hermione began to look around trying to asses where she was.

"Welcome to Malfoy manor Miss. Granger, this is where you'll be staying till your wedding is preformed" said Pius. "As well as your wedding night" he whispered in her ear sending a shudder down her body, which brought unwanted tears to her eyes.

"How long do we have?" Said Sirius already infuriated with the lack of information provided.

"I have just learned that Hermione has been moved from the dungeons of the Ministry, thanks to an employee we know her final destination. You might know him Sirius, Horatio Hornby." Said Kingsley.

"Yes, yes. He provided us with our marriage license Kingsley, but what of the destination?"

"Oh yes, she's been transported to Malfoy manor where she awaits to be married to Antonin Dolohov. The marriage takes place in three days from today and consummation is expected as always." Answered Kingsley.

Sirius' fists tightened at the news of his Hermione being traded off as cattle, let alone being at the hands of another man, the bed of another man. He couldn't bare it anymore.

"We have to save her before then, we can't- no, we won't let that marriage take place!" Shouted Sirius.

"Calm down, my friend. We're doing everything we can, we just can't barge into Malfoy manor and take Granger back." Said Kingsley.

"Why the hell not?" Sirius was beginning to lose his temper, he couldn't just stand there, he needed to do something.

"First of all, it's swarming with death eaters. Second-"

"Since when has that stopped us? We can't let them have her Kingsley, we just can't! I won't let them!" Sirius interrupted him.

"And we won't Sirius, you just have to let the Ministry take care of it."

"Let the Ministry take care of it? The Ministry is what caused all of this to happen in the first place!"

"No Sirius, you did." Said Kingsley.

Everyone remained quiet and they all looked at Sirius, who lowered his gaze refusing to look at anyone.

Kingsley bid his goodbyes and apparated, followed by other order members in full murmurs about what just took place in the meeting.

Sirius walked to the library in the hopes of finding some time alone, he needed to figure out a way to get her back. He knew the _Ministry, _the order wouldn't act in time.

"Sirius?"

Harry and Ron, who stood by the entrance of the library, waiting for permission to enter, brought Sirius out of his thoughts.

"Please, come in." he said.

They both entered the library and sat in the chairs in front of Sirius. Looking at him, neither of them knew where to begin.

"Sirius, we both agree with you, we need to do something to get Hermione back. We can't afford to wait on Kingsley." Harry finally let out.

Sirius looked at Harry and Ron with relief splattered across his face and smiled at them.

"I just don't know what to do." He said tiredly.

"Well… we sort of have a plan." Said Ron

"You do?" Said Sirius intrigued.

"Oh yes!" Said Fred and George in unison startling the inhabitants of the library "We all do!"

In came Ginny, Luna, Neville, Bill, Fleur, Lavender, Angela, Alicia, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Tonks. The all stood around Sirius, who looked at all of them in surprise.

"Thank you." He finally chocked out.

"Don't mention it. We love her too you know." Said Ron

Sirius stared in disbelief. _What do they know? _He thought.

"Yeah, Ginny and Remus told us everything. Nothing we didn't already know mate, you two were bloody obvious." Said Fred.

Sirius looked at Remus with a sly smile on his face making his friend shrug "They are very intimidating when they want to know something, Padfoot."

"Yeah, and about last night, Sirius…"

"Don't even worry about it Ron, you had every right" Said Sirius patting the red head's back, forcing a smile out of him.

"Alright everyone, what's the plan?"

They all eagerly gathered around Sirius and began devising Hermione's rescue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Sorry I've taken so long to update guys, I have a new job and the hours are pretty crazy! I'm trying to get back in writing mode. Bear with me!

**CHAPTER 9**

Hermione stood by the window, looking down at the garden on the west side of the manor she thought about her future and the trials that awaited her. _How can a place that's so foul be so beautiful? _She thought.

Narcissa and Bellatrix, who opened the door abruptly hurrying towards her, interrupted her thoughts. "Come, we need to get you somewhat presentable for tonight" said Narcissa coldly as she pulled Hermione towards the door.

"Careful Cissy, you don't want to get stained by this mudblood." Said Bellatrix as she followed behind them.

"I doubt my blood can stain anyone nearly as much as your ignorance." Retorted Hermione.

Bellatrix sped up and stopped right in front of Hermione, she leaned into her face with an angered sneer, "Once you become his slave, I'll make sure you never see a happy day again you filthy little mudblood."

Hermione looked at her squared in the eye, pouting her lips forward she held her head high, showing the death eater she wasn't afraid.

Narcissa moved along with Hermione on toe, she took her down a corridor towards a wooden door. Opening it, Hermione noticed a bathroom with robes on a hanger.

"Get cleaned up and put on those robes, we'll come get you in an hour." Said Narcissa as she left Hermione alone to begin her preparations.

Hermione stood there looking at the door for long minutes refusing to move; every action that followed their instructions was a step closer to a future she did not want. She walked towards the door, pressing her ear against it in the hopes of hearing something, she didn't. She placed her hand on the handle and slowly twisted it, opening it to an empty hallway. Hermione walked down the corridor, not knowing where to go exactly, she just wanted a moment she could control. She began to make her way back to the room she was given, but suddenly heard voices coming from the hallway to her left and walked closer to it, hiding behind the wall to make clear who's voices they were.

"I don't want to do this anymore! This is not my responsibility, this is not my future!"

"Draco! This is the Dark Lord's bidding, he wants you to become one of us once and for all. He has finally forgiven you for what happened in the astronomy tower don't make this worse on our family" Hissed Lucius.

"You made this worse! You ruined our family! I didn't want any of this, I never wanted to become a death eater, let alone a murder."

"You have no choice Draco, you better get used to it. Today that mudblood Granger will be married off to Dolohov and you'll be there to witness it, and tomorrow we'll perform your initiation."

Lucius turned away from his son in a flustered stride leaving Draco alone in pure misery, he headed down the corridor Hermione was hiding in. She turned on her heels and ran as quickly and quietly as her steps allowed her back to the bathroom and closed the door behind her letting out one huge sigh of relief.

She walked towards the shower, turning the handle and letting the water run. _Poor Draco,_ she thought,_ even the dark side has it's own injustices. _

Hermione stepped into the shower and cleaned herself, the first shower she's taken in two weeks, even in the situation she was in she enjoyed it very much. She stepped out and dried herself, looking in the mirror she could see how rough these two weeks has been on her. Her eyes were puffy with dark circles under them, her hair was a frizzy mess and her skin was white and lifeless. She walked towards the hanger and removed the black long robes, she began to dress herself as she cried silently.

"I can't believe I let him do this to me! How could I be so foolish? I've always known better. How could I have fallen for Sirius Black and actually thought he did too? How could he have done that, with that- that witch? She's not even that pretty. He could have at least waited a bit longer. Now I'm paying for his indiscretions, of course. Why Sirius, why? Why after all this, I'm still in love with you."

Hermione walked fully dressed towards the mirror to clean her eyes once more and stood back to take a look, "Oh great, I look like Bellatrix" she laughed out.

Narcissa opened the door just a few minutes after and lead her out into the main hall of the manor where the Malfoys and the Lestrange where there waiting for her eagerly, as well as a few other death eaters she recognized. Behind them was Dolohov standing on what seem to be an altar with a Minister representative right behind him ready to begin the ceremony.

* * *

><p>Sirius, Harry, Ron and everyone who agreed to help stood a few miles from the manor, all waiting expectantly.<p>

"Harry, are you sure he'll show up?" Asked Sirius.

"Yes Sirius, I trust Dobby with my life." Answered Harry.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so worried! We're just mere miles from her and all I want is to hold her again and I can't."

Harry just looked at his godfather, he's never seen him like this. It worried him a bit.

Sirius suddenly realized Harry's disturbed look and felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure this can't be very easy for you. Your godfather s in love with your best friend."

"That's not an issue for me at all Sirius, if you both make each other happy than I'm happy. It's just, what if we fail? What if… I don't want this to destroy either of you."

"That won't happen Harry, It's just not an option for us." Said Sirius as he hugged his godson.

A faint 'whoosh' interrupted the amiable hug.

"Hello, Harry Potter."

"Dobby." Said Harry with a relieved smile as he walked towards the elf.

Everyone huddled together around Dobby and Harry and listened to instructions.

"Alright everybody, Dobby is going to apparate us all into the manor, our mission is to hold everyone off as much as we can. Sirius, You need to get Hermione out of there and take her to shell cottage. Are we all clear?"

Everyone nodded and watched Harry walk towards Dobby, "Thank you so much for what you're doing for us Dobby, I know how dangerous this is for you."

"For Harry Potter and his friends, Dobby would do anything. Harry Potter freed Dobby and I will always be Harry Potter's friend."

Harry looked down at Dobby with a smile and walked him over to the circle, they all held hands and disapparated.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix took Hermione to the front of the altar, "Damn the Ministry and their traditions, if it was up to me I would place the bloody bind in the bedroom and let Dolohov take care of business." She said as she positioned Hermione in front of Dolohov.<p>

Hermione looked up at him who was staring at her with a smirk, she looked down feeling uncomfortable and ashamed, she didn't want to think about what was to take place between them. Hermione looked up to see Draco staring at her; he bore into her eyes in what she understood to be an apology pleading her to somehow forgive him. She gave him a silent nod, which only he realized, and he pursed his lips in acceptance as he finally felt some relief.

The representative began to administer the ceremony, reciting the necessary passages and completely avoiding the vows in request of the groom. "Hurry the bloody up, we haven't got all day!" Shouted Bellatrix, fifteen minutes into the ceremony. The representative became nervous and asked them for their hands to begin the bind. Dolohov extended his rapidly, but Hermione was reluctant to, she finally began to lift up her hand when a loud 'whoosh' took over the whole room and everyone looked at the center of the hall, out appeared Dobby and his visitors in full attack.

**Please review guys! I don't know if I'm on the right track without fellow fans guiding me on the right way :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Let her go!" Shouted Sirius as he sent a curse flying to Dolohov, killing him on impact.

Hermione stumbled back, looking straight at Sirius as he dueled with Pius, trying to make his way to her.

It didn't take long for her to realize what was going on. She couldn't help but feel pure happiness at seeing Sirius, regardless of the circumstance. _I need a wand, _she thought as she scurried by the altar to find one. She locked eyes with the representative, the wizard noticed her intention as her sight moved to his pocket and he instantly apparated out of the battle. "Bullocks!" she shouted.

Bellatrix shrieked as she released a curse towards Mrs. Weasley and Ginny who missed it by a hairline. "You're coming with me," she said grabbing Hermione by the arm and dragging her off the altar.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Sirius successfully disarmed Pius, as he was about to stun him he heard Hermione calling for him.

"Sirius! Sirius!" She yelled trying to fight Bellatrix's hold on her, pulling towards him.

"Hermione!" Screamed Sirius, completely forgetting Pius as he ran towards them, dodging curses, he tried to reach her.

Using this as an opportunity, Pius retrieved his wand and aimed it at Sirius' back, as he was about to perform the killing curse, he was hit by Harry's _sectumsempra_, straight to the chest, which cut through and killed him instantaneously.

Hermione and Bellatrix apparated before Sirius could reach her and he dropped to the ground deflecting a curse from Rodolphus.

Sirius struggled as fast as he could to reach a sheltered spot, but he felt time slow around him. All he could hear was Hermione's screams for him and his own heartbeat. He was brought out of his panic when he heard an ear-piercing cry; he looked up and saw Ginny lurching at Umbridge "_Reducto_!" She shouted and sent Umbridge flying against a wall, erupting into pieces.

Ginny ran back to her original spot and collapsed to the floor in uncontrollable tears around a body, Sirius couldn't make out who it was until he heard the poor girl sob "Mum! Mummy! Mum!" Umbridge had killed Molly.

Sirius finally reached a wall away from the battle and sat behind it trying to think where his cousin could have taken Hermione. He felt defeated, he had no idea where she was and his friends were hurt, they were dying.

"To the west side of the manor, she took her to the west side of the manor!" Said Draco with urgency as he approached Sirius, ducked down as to not be seen.

Sirius looked at Draco stunned, he began to reach for his wand when Draco interrupted him.

"Do you want to save her or not? I want this all to be over just as much as you all do, please. Go down this corridor and when you reach the top of the stairs turn right, Bellatrix has taken her to the great hall of the west wing. She's going to call for him. If you hurry you may be able to stop her, now go!"

Draco picked Sirius up and pushed him towards the right direction, as Sirius began to run down the corridor, Lucius stood in front of him and directed a curse at him which he deflected and before he could curse him back, "_Stupefy_!" Draco stunned Lucius.

"He is my father after all." He told Sirius as he ran with him up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"How did you do it? TELL ME! How did you tell your filthy friends where you were?"<p>

Bellatrix dragged Hemrione by the hair to the middle of the hall and threw her hard on the floor. Hermione whimpered at the impact but said nothing as she turned on her back.

"Doesn't matter, when the Dark Lord finishes with you there won't be anything left for you to say." Bellatrix positioned herself on top of Hermione and pulled her hair harshly to set her head in place. "But first I'm going to have a bit of fun with you, mudblood."

"_Crucio!_" She shouted and Hemrione writhed in pain as Bellatrix laughed maniacally.

"_Crucio!_" She yelled again and Hermione began to sob in complete and utter pain.

Bellatrix leaned down and grabbed Hermione's arm and set it firm on the floor, she placed her wand above it and began engraving the word mudblood as Hermione whimpered in agony.

"Awww little mudblood can't handle a little bit of pain?"

"_Crucio!_"

Suddenly the door burst open and Draco ran in with Sirius behind him, Draco raised his wand to expel his aunt from Hermione but she was too quick, "_Avada Kedavra!_" She shot the killing curse straight at Draco and he collapsed in front of Sirius.

Sirius quickly raised his wand and stunned Bellatrix before coming at her again with a fiendfyre, which took the shape of the grim. The fire engulfed Bellatrix in a vortex of flames that slowly took her life as she screeched in pain, finally subsiding as the flames disappeared within her ashes.

Sirius dropped by Hemrione and swiftly picked her up in his arms, "Hermione! Hermione, love, please wake up! Hermione!"

He cradled her in his arms, brushing the hair off her face begging her to open her eyes to no avail. He held her close to his chest as tears began to stream down his eyes in silent sobs and whispered her name. He picked her up and walked back to the main hall.

In the hall, he was greeted with a miserable sight. Everyone was gathered around the Weasley's and their mother, in full tears and sorrowful desperation while the remaining death eaters fled.

"Dobby, to Shell Cottage please." Said Sirius.

Everyone looked up and saw Sirius' stern face and Hermione's body in his hands. Dobby walked up to him and extended his hand, before Sirius took it, he looked down at his friends with eyes full of tears "Draco's body is upstairs in the west wing, be good to him he died for freedom just like Molly."

"Nooooo!" Cried Narcissa as she heard the news of the death of her son, she ran out of the room she was hiding in and ran towards the west wing. Sirius dissaparated with Dobby.

* * *

><p>Sirius and Hermione arrived at Shell Cottage with the help of Dobby, "Thank you Dobby." Said Sirius.<p>

"You're welcome Mr. Black, take care of Miss. Hermione." Said Dobby before apparating back to the manor to retrieve the rest of the order.

Bill and Fleur opened the door to Sirius' desperate knocks, "she needs a bed and some dittany, hurry!"

Fleur motioned Sirius to follow her and he did to an empty little room, with a small bed in the middle and a window on the right with the view of beach. Sirius set Hermione down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Bill entered with a small vial and handed it to Sirius. Sirius grabbed Hermione's arm and poured the contents of the vial over the damage Bellatrix had caused, he watched the horrible word slowly fade away as Hermione sighed in sleep. He bent down and muttered a spell and she relaxed in her slumber as he sat on the chair next to her bed and caressed her hair. Fleur and Bill stood by the door watching the heartbreaking scene in pure concern.

* * *

><p>Dobby appeared in front of the others waiting for Harry's command to apparate them out of there.<p>

They all stood by the Weasley family holding each other in a series of embraces that unfortunately could not comfort the family.

Harry walked towards Dobby and told him to give them a minute, Dobby agreed and stepped back to let the family grieve.

Harry walked around the hall, inspecting the mess that was created and unexpectedly his scar began to throb. He pressed his fingers against it in discomfort and walked towards Umbridge's ashes. He stepped in front of them and his scar seared in pain, he kneeled down and searched through the ashes coming across a hard object. He picked it up and saw that it was Salazar Slytherin's locket. He rapidly placed it around his neck and walked towards his friends.

The all held hands and apparated to Shell Cottage and took Mrs. Weasley's body to give her a proper funeral.

**REVIEW PLEASE :)!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Hear ye, hear ye!" Yelled Vincent Maddock, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister.

"I have just learned that the Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse is dead."

"Dead?" shouted Yaxley, "He was murdered! By Sirius Black! And Harry Potter."

"The details of his death are yet to be known, Yaxley, please take a seat." Answered Maddock.

Yaxley looked around the room in angered disbelief, with a huff he sat down to eagerly await the parliament's decision.

"These are hard times, my friends. We've all been victims to all these changes that have taken place here in the ministry and within the magic community." Continued Maddock. "With the death of Thicknesse, The Wizengamot has the authority to choose the new Minister of Magic. After much deliberation we have decided that-"

"That it should be me." Interrupted Yaxley. "As the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I am the next in the succession." He said with a grin.

"Yaxley, you forget, if we are talking about succession, a law that is no longer practiced within Wizengamot, I would be the next in line seeing as I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister." Retorted a very vexed Maddock.

Yaxley's grin began to fade as he sat back down.

"We are prepare to offer the position to a wizard we all know will act in the ministry and the magical community's best interest. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

The whole room began to clap in approval and all heads present nodded yes to this decision.

"What?" Roared Yaxley, "He's not even here! This is a joke, Maddock."

"No, no, it's actually quite true and not very funny." Said Maddock.

"And I do happen to be here, Yaxley. You see, Vincent here, asked me to attend this meeting, but of course you all know how I feel about attention and I decided it would best if I sat unnoticed to be an ear more than a voice in this assembly." Said Dumbledore lowering his cape and walking towards the middle of the floor.

Yaxley looked at Dumbledore enraged. He stepped forward meeting the old wizard halfway on the floor.

"I must say Vincent, I am very flattered with this honor and I do hope-"

"What makes you think he is good enough for this job? He has turned it down on several occasions. Obviously a sign of his unpredictable and unreliable nature." Yaxley interrupted Dumbledore.

"Excuse me Yaxley, you really should learn some manners. As I was saying, I do hope you will all understand the reasons why I must decline this honor. Hogwarts is my priority and I am in no position to leave my students in this time of need." Said Dumbledore.

Everyone in the courtroom began to murmur in fear as Yaxley looked up at Maddock with a triumphant smile.

"I do however offer a solution." Said Dumbledore a bit louder trying to hush the crowd.

"I'm listening." Said Maddock.

"As Chief Warlock to The Wizengamot, Kingsley Shackelbot is a exceptional choice for Minister of Magic. He has my full approval and I daresay, faith."

The crowd began to murmur again, this time in consent and agreement.

Maddock looked at Dumbledore and smiled, he called on Kingsley who walked down and stood next to Dumbledore.

"Kingsley Shackelbot, do you accept this honor and responsibility which has been entrusted to you?"

"Yes sir, I do" Answered Kingsley.

"Well then, all in favor please say aye."

A roar of 'ayes' could be heard, echoing all around the room as well as Yaxley's loud protests.

"I believe we have our new minister of magic" Said Maddock as he slammed his mallet and clapped along with the rest of the council.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing headmaster." Said Kingsley to Dumbledore.

"Tell me Kingsley, what will be your first order of business?" Asked Dumbledore.

"You mean after returning all of the deserving wizard to their posts and getting rid of these death eaters? Well I think a new law has to be abolished Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled and place a hand on Kingsley's shoulder "Then I know exactly what I'm doing."

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke feeling somewhat confused, she felt exhausted and weak, she didn't recognize where she was. The only thing that seemed familiar was the bundle of black clothes on the chair in front of her, she could only assume was Sirius Black.<p>

Her memories started flooding back as she looked on the mass that was Sirius and she began to shake. Memories of her almost marriage, the battle, and Bellatrix. Hermione didn't remember much, just the pain that was inflicted on her before she couldn't take it much longer and resided to lie in an unconscious state. Where was she? How did she get here? What is Sirius doing here? All these questions invaded her mind. Thankfully they were about to be answered.

Sirius woke at the sound of Hermione's desperate movements on the bed. He opened his eyes to find her staring at him in fear. "Hermione!" He moved towards her. "Hermione, how are you? How do you feel?"

"Where am I?" Was all she could say.

"You're in Shell Cottage. It belongs to Bill and Fleur, they were kind enough to let us stay here till you regain your strength." Answered Sirius.

"Bill and Fleur… Sirius what happened? Where's everyone? Is everyone alright? How long have I been unconscious?"

"Hermione, calm down. All your questions will be answered but first, how do you feel?"

Hermione looked at Sirius frustrated but knew if she wanted information she had to give him some too.

"I feel a bit weak but overall much better."

"Weak." He said, with a flick of his wand a bowl of soup apparated in front of her.

"Here, eat that and drink this potion. It will bring you back to normal in no time. Then we talk."

"But Siriu-"

"No, no buts! You're going to eat that soup and drink that potion and then we'll talk Hermione!"

Sirius was afraid, he didn't want her to suffer anymore, and all he wanted was for her to feel good again. He didn't know how fast that would happen after telling her the news of Molly.

Hermione ate her soup eyeing Sirius through every spoonful, after she finished she drank the potion and sat up on the bed.

"Alright. Talk." She said.

Sirius sighed and sat on the bed, next to her.

"First of all I want to apologize to you Hermione, I want you to know how sorr-"

"Where's everyone? Is anyone injured?" Hermione interrupted him looking away from his gaze. She didn't want to talk about them anymore.

Sirius looked down and met her eyes in pain.

"Everyone is fine, no threatening injuries, you were the worst. After I kille-" He paused and looked at her, he didn't know how she was going to react to his confession of killing Bellatrix. Hermione raised her eyebrows urging him to continue and he did.

"After I killed Bellatrix, you-"

"You killed Bellatrix?"

"Yes." He said firmly.

"Good." She said.

Her face was hard and unreadable, but he could tell she was still suffering over the events that occurred three days ago.

"After I killed her, you fainted and remained unconscious for three days. I brought you here with the help of Dobby, it was him who apparated us into the manor."

"What about _them_? Is anyone dead?" She said with disgust in every syllable.

"Yes, Bellatrix as you know. Dolohov, Pius, and Umbridge."

Hermione didn't say anything she just kept listening.

"Draco, he fell. Trying to save you." He said slowly.

Hermione's eyes softened at the news.

"He was suffering more than any of us could have known." She said.

"If it wasn't for him, I don't know what would have happened to you, I don't know what I would have done."

Sirius extended his hand to grab hers, but she pulled away clearing her throat.

"That's it? Any more casualties?" She asked.

"Hermione…" Said Sirius with hurt written all over his face.

Hermione stiffened and began to stand up.

"What is it Sirius? Who is it? What aren't you telling me?"

Sirius stood up and placed both hands on her arms

"Hermione calm down, I need you to be calm for this."

"Sirius, don't. Don't tell me how to feel. Just please, who is it?" She pleaded. Tears began to form around her eyes.

"Molly, Mrs. Weasley. She, She's, she's no longer with us." He finally said.

Hermione gasped, she felt her knees unbuckle under her as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her as they both slid down to the floor, she let him hold her as she engulfed herself in him. Weeping franticly, he caressed her in a desperate attempt to soothe her as tears began to stream from his eyes too.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS PLEASE! I'M KIND OF LOSING MY FAITH IN THIS STORY :**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Hermione slept for hours after her breakdown, just as before, Sirius never left her side. He sat watching her take each breath and releasing it in peace. _Finally some peace, _he thought. Fleur knocked on the door reluctantly and walked in, Sirius looked up at her and Fleur couldn't help but pity the man sitting at the foot of the bed with his hands clenched in a fist, resting on his mouth.

"This letter came for you from the ministry." She said as she handed it to Sirius.

He released his fist and extended his hands to reach for it.

"One came for Hermione as well." Said Fleur, turning to leave.

"Thank you." Smiled Sirius faintly.

He held the back of the envelope in his hands, furrowing his eyebrows in reluctance. _What now? _He thought.

He finally turned the envelope over and released the seal, removing the letter he began to read.

Mr. Black,

The Ministry would like to release a personal apology to you and your loved ones for the trials you were put through. After much deliberation, the marriage act has been abolished and we encourage everyone affected by this law, you in question, to live life to your personal accordance and marry whom you choose, or not. Again, please accept our most sincere apology for past ludicrous mandates as such.

Sincerely,

Kingsley Shackelbot

Minister of Magic

Sirius stared at the letter for a few minutes longer. He read it over and over again, till he finally set it down and looked up at Hermione's sleeping form. A smirk crept up his lips as the contents of the letter began to sink in. His smirk grew into a grin and then became a full fledge smile as he released a bark like laugh that surrounded the whole house, startling a sleeping Hermione out of her slumber.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up in confusion looking up at a cheerful Sirius.

"Sirius, what's going on?" She asked.

"The best thing that could have happened to us Hermione! Look!" He said handing her the letter.

Hermione grabbed it and began reading, as he spoke.

"You received one as well, surely saying the same thing."

She put the letter down and looked at him, removing the covers off her and getting out of bed.

"You're finally free." She said.

"No, we're both finally free!" He howled as he picked her up in a twirl.

"Put me down Sirius! PUT ME DOWN!" She hollered.

Sirius set Hermione down in confusion, "I thought this is what you wanted?" He said.

She looked at him with hurt splashed all over her eyes, "Yes, its exactly what I wanted." Hermione began to walk towards the door. "I want to see the others, please take me to them."

Sirius nodded and she turned to leave the room.

"Hermione." He said, walking closer to her.

She stopped and turned to him.

Sirius grabbed her hands in his as he began to speak.

"This, this is a good thing. Don't you know what this means? It means that we get to-"

Hermione pulled her hands out of his grasp interrupting him in the process.

"Yes Sirius, I know exactly what it means."

And with that she walked out, leaving a perplexed Sirius in the room.

"… We finally get to be together." He finished his sentence as he exited as well.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Sirius said their goodbyes and gratifying thank yous to Bill and Fleur as Sirius wrapped an arm around Hermione, apparating them to Grimmauld place.<p>

They arrived silently, looking at their surroundings and beginning to feel a bit nervous when they didn't see or hear anyone in the Order's headquarters.

Sirius' arms were still around Hermione and he tightened his grip more with every look.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Hermione looking up at Sirius.

"I don't know." He answered as he looked down at her hand, which was placed casually on his chest and tightening around his shirt at the question.

They both stared at each other for a moment taking in their expressions carefully and without noticing slowly closing the small distance between them. As Sirius began to lose the hold he had on her to place his hand on her cheek bringing it closer to his face, they heard it.

"They're here! Everyone Hermione and Sirius are back!" Screeched an excited Ginny as she ran and wrapped her arms around her friend.

With a 'huff' Hermione released her hold on Sirius and hugged Ginny back reassuringly, whispering, "I'm sorry," in her ear.

The girls let go of each other, and both were in a state of silent tears.

"I'm just glad to have you back, I needed you. Ron needed you. We all need you." Said the red head.

Hermione nodded, pulling her friend back into another hug, both giggling at the embrace.

Everyone began to enter the living room and smiled at scene in front of them, they all made their way to Hermione and Sirius, hugging them and extending their happiness to have them back home safely.

* * *

><p>The trio decided to hide out in one of the many rooms in the house for some needed quality time.<p>

"Harry! Where did you find this?" Said Hermione as she snatched the locket from Harry's hand to analyze it.

"I found it in Umbridge's ashes, she must have been wearing it this whole time." Answered Harry.

"Well what are you waiting for? Destroy it!" Said Hermione, handing the locket back to Harry.

"Not as easy as it sounds." Snorted Ron.

"We've been trying but we can't seem to cause any damage to it, we've tried every spell. Even objects! Nothing works." Said a very frustrated Harry.

They all sat in silence seemingly thinking about the horcrux and a way to destroy it, but Hermione guiltily couldn't focus, all she could think about was Sirius.

_This is rubbish! _She thought. _After everything that's happened, after everything he's done, why do I still feel this way? Why do I still love him? _

"Harry, you've destroyed a horcrux before, haven't you?" Asked Ron.

"Uh, yeah, Tom Riddle's Diary." Answered Harry. "With a basilisk fang" Harry began to comprehend where Ron was getting at, "there's not many lying around Ron. I can't just obtain one."

_He did seem strangely worried about me, and he came to save me… please, he probably felt so guilty he did it to redeem himself. But earlier today… the way he held me, I could have sworn he was about to kiss me. If Ginny hadn't…_

Hermione's face began to scrunch in thought as she kept fighting with herself, so much so, her friends noticed.

"You have something Hermione?" Harry interrupted.

"Oh uh, basilisk fang, right." Said Hermione coming out of thought. "Harry, didn't you kill the basilisk with Godric Gryffindor's sword?"

"Uh yes." Answered Harry.

"Well, as we all know the sword was designed to take in that which makes it stronger!" Said Hermione as she stood up in mid epiphany.

The boys just sat there staring at their friend in confusion.

"Oh seriously, don't you two read?" Said Hermione. "Harry, you killed the basilisk with the sword, meaning, it-"

"It must be filled with basilisk venom, because it only takes in that which makes it stronger!" Harry interrupted Hermione with the new realization. "We need to find the sword to destroy the locket… and all other horcruxes."

Hermione smiled at him in satisfaction.

"We have to talk to Dumbledore, we need to know how to get a hold of the sword again." Said Harry as he ran out of the room.

A very perplexed Ron looked up at Hermione, "I'm sure you will explain it to me later." He said as he ran out behind Harry.

Hermione laughed and turned to follow her friends when she stopped in mid stride.

"Hello." Said Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAYED CHAPTER! I'LL DO MY BEST TO UPLOAD THEM SOONER, I'M JUST TRYING TO GIVE YOU ALL A GOOD STORY NOT A RUSHED ONE **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! YOUR THOUGHTS HELP! **


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Hermione just stood there, not knowing what to say. After a few seconds she broke the silence and finally said "hello" in response.

Sirius walked further in the room and closed the door behind him, Hermione took a few uneasy steps back. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"We need to talk." He responded, closing in their distance.

Hermione took another step back. "Sirius, there's really nothing for us to talk about." She said lowering her gaze. "Now please let me through." She attempted to weave past him, but he wouldn't let her.

"How can you honestly say that? You know we have unfinished business and I have so much to tell you." He said to her, practically pleading.

"I think I've made myself quite clear Sirius, I don't care to hear you out and I have nothing to say to you." She said raising her voice and making another failed attempt to get out of that room.

"Why are you so stubborn!" He screamed at her making her move farther back, as he got even closer. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I did to you! But you need to know why I did it. I'm a bloody idiot and I just saw you and him and it drove me crazy! I couldn't help it, the jealousy it, it consumed me! I was hurt and the only thing I could think about was you hugging him and then I saw her and I stopped thinking, I just acted and that's when you came in. I'm sorry Hermione, I am so sorry!" His eyes kept searching her face with every word.

"Him? Whom are you talking about?" She said.

"Krum." He sighed.

Hermione began to speak but Sirius cut her off.

"I know, I misinterpreted the situation, Remus filled me in on the conversation you had with Ginny that night."

Hermione lowered her head as she felt her cheeks redden and she began to fidget with her shirt.

"I wasn't thinking, I know that's not an excuse and that's not what I'm trying to do, I just need you to know why. Losing you was the worst thing I ever thought I could experience, and trust me I've experienced quite a few. The thought of you in the hands of that death eater consumed me and I didn't know what I was going to do with myself if anything remotely bad happened to you."

Hermione looked up at him in confusion, _what is he saying? _She thought.

"Hermione, I went looking for you that night because I had something very important I wanted to tell you and even though your feelings have changed, I need to let you know how I feel, how I've been feeling because I don't think I can live like this much longer."

Sirius walked closer to her, this time she didn't move, he could tell she was trembling and he took a deep breath.

"I love you so much it's driving me insane. I wake up every morning hoping I can get just a glimpse of you, even if it's momentarily. Those instances when we lock eyes or you just smile a "hello" to me; I live for moments like that. When you were gone, I was a mess. I needed you more than I care to admit and marrying you was the best thing that could have happened to me." Sirius bore into Hermione's eyes hoping to decipher what she was thinking.

Hermione was speechless; she didn't know what to think, let alone what to say to him. She felt tears tugging at the edge of her eyes. She finally cleared her throat and said "why were you so happy when you received that letter form the ministry declaring our freedom?"

Sirius looked at her in surprise, a puzzled look fleeted across his face, he thought she understood. "Because it means we get to be together once more, without any sort of interference form the ministry or anyone else."

She didn't say anything, she didn't even move. For a second he thought she wasn't even breathing. The tears began to overpower her, she could feel them line up her eyes perfectly growing with every second and she couldn't take it any longer, "I have to go" She said as she pushed past him in a hurry making her way to the door, she opened it and ran.

Sirius just stood there looking at where she was standing, refusing to move. He felt frustrated, defeated, he had lost her and it was his entire fault.

Hermione reached her room and stood by the door, she began to hyperventilate, holding on to her chest she silently begged for the tears to stop, but they didn't and they flowed incessantly. She closed her door and locked it; walking slowly to the bed she laid in it and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione went downstairs for breakfast finding everyone sitting in the diner table, except Sirius.<p>

Hermione took the seat in between Harry and Ron and began eating.

"Where were you last night?" Whispered Ron.

"Sorry boys, I was exhausted. I took a nap and it ended up lasting the whole night." She said as she drank from her coffee.

"We spoke to Dumbledore." Said Harry "He wasn't very helpful, he said that help was underway, but ultimately it was up to the three of us to figure it out... whatever that means."

Hermione chewed quietly, thinking about what happened the night before. She couldn't believe the things he told her, she was too scared to believe them because she knew she felt the same way.

"Hermione?" Said Harry. "Did you hear what I said?"

Hermione looked up at Harry and nodded "Yes, of course. Dumbledore. Not helpful. Mysterious aid. Up to us. Got it."

Harry and Ron both looked at each other and shrugged in confusion.

"Hey Harry, where's Sirius?" Asked Hermione as she finished her breakfast.

"Oh he said he had some business to take care of with the ministry, something about a new job." He said standing up and taking his plate to the sink.

Hermione placed her plate in the sink as well and walked to her favorite room in the house, she collapsed on the floor surrounded by books and buried her head in literature.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed and Hermione started on her second book when a knock came through the door.<p>

"Hermione?" Said Ginny as she walked in.

"Hey Gin." Smiled Hermione placing her book to the side.

"What's going on? You slept the whole day yesterday and you've been up here all day today?" Said the red head.

"Nothing, I was pretty drained yesterday and I need to catch up on my reading, it's been a while."

Ginny sat next to her friend unconvinced. "What was going on with you and Sirius yesterday when both of you arrived? You two looked pretty close." She said.

Hermione sighed and looked at Ginny with sad eyes. "I don't know Gin. I just don't know. After everything that happened and everything he did. I can't get hurt again, I won't get hurt again! I don't care if he says he loves me, his actions said otherwise and I"

"Hermione! He told you he loved you?" Ginny interrupted her placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Uh yes, he told me that marrying me was the best thing that could have happened to him."

"Merlin's beard." Whispered Ginny.

"What Ginny? Those words meant nothing, he means nothing. He cheated on me, whatever the reason may be he still hurt me."

"Yes Hermione, but you hurt him too! And the only reason why he is capable of hurting you is because you love him! And I know you still do, you wouldn't be in here if you didn't."

Hermione didn't answer she just looked at her friend knowing she was sating nothing but the truth.

"You should have seen him when you were gone. He didn't sleep, barely ate. He fought with Kingsley profusely to get you back. All he cared for was you and no one else. It consumed him."

Hermione's eyes began to redden as she felt tears coming again.

"Where is he?" She asked Ginny.

"I saw him downstairs in the office talking to Remus, he said something about a new job in the ministry, he said something a long the lines of leaving for a while. That's why I came to see you, I thought you should know."

"Leaving? Leaving where?" Said Hermione as she stood up.

"I don't know exactly, I didn't want to eavesdrop… really, I couldn't hear much."

"He can't go Ginny! I, no he can't!"

"And why not? There's nothing for him here, you've made that perfectly clear to him Hermione."

"Because I bloody love him! And I'm going to make sure he knows the full extent of it before he goes!" Said Hermione as she rushed out of the room to look for Sirius leaving a very satisfied Ginny, clearly she achieved what she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! THE STORY IS NEARING TO A CLOSE AND I CAN HONESTLY SAY I'M SATISFIED WITH IT. I'M PLANINNG ON DOING A SECOND PART TO IT. FINDING THE HORCRUXES, THE ADVENTURES WITH THE TRIO, BRINGNG THE REAL STORY TO AN END! AND MORE OF SIRIUS AND HERMIONE OF COURSE :D **

**R & R IS ALWAYS APPREICATED **


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"Do you believe that's the best thing to do right now? Considering the circumstances?" Asked Remus.

Sirius sat in front of his friend, taking a deep breath he passed his hands through his messy hair. "I don't know what else to do Moony, I'll be doing work for the Order and I will be getting the necessary time I need for myself." He said.

"What about Harry?" Asked Remus.

"Harry is not alone." He said clearing his throat. "I love him, and he knows that but the boy has a path set in front of him he needs to follow and I don't want my presence to hinder him, I don't want him to fully depend on me. Besides, I'll always be there when he truly needs me."

Remus gave Sirius an understanding nod "And what about Hermione?" He pried.

Sirius looked at Remus with a mixture of guilt and sadness "She made it very clear I don't mean anything to her and I doubt she-"

A knock came through the door that interrupted Sirius.

"Come in." He said.

Hermione opened the door and carefully let herself in.

Sirius looked at Remus nervously and then back at the girl. She gave a shy smile to both men and quietly asked, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you Sirius? But I see that you're busy, I'll just come back lat-"

"Oh we're done here, besides I think Tonks needs me." Interrupted Remus as he gave Sirius a reassuring look. He stood up from his chair, and made his way to the door, closing it on his way out.

Sirius stood up from his chair as soon as he heard the door close, "please, sit down." He said extending his arm towards the seat in front of him.

Hermione dismissed it and walked towards him, "Why are you leaving?" She asked him.

Sirius was taken aback by her question, it took him a few seconds to properly answer her.

"Oh hmm. I, Kingsley needs me, it's for the Order. " He finally said.

"You're lying," Hermione said stepping closer to him.

Sirius looked at her in pure confusion, "lying?" He said. "What exactly do you want me to say Hermione?" He asked in frustration.

"The truth Sirius!" She unintentionally raised her voice at him as she walked even closer.

"The truth." He chuckled. "Why are you doing this? Do you get some sort of pleasure in seeing me suffer over you?"

"Pleasure? Sirius, I experienced nothing but pain, up until yesterday I had no idea how you felt about me. Even now, you said all those amazing things and you're leaving! You're running away, again." Said Hermione with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Hermione, I'm not running away, but I'm also not an idiot. I know when I'm not wanted, when I'm not loved. You made it perfectly clear last night."

"What exactly did I make clear last night Sirius? I didn't say anything." Hermione whispered the last line, completely closing the distance between her and Sirius. His smell infiltrated her senses and she closed her eyes to take in his amazing scent.

He could feel her breath on his lips and his body stiffened. He felt her arms slowly move up his robes and around his shirt. He steadily placed his hands around her waist and brought her closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Loving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do and even harder to admit." She murmured in his ears sending shivers through his body.

He didn't question her, he didn't say a word, he only smiled and placed two hands on her cheeks. He held her head up to look at her once more before crushing her lips with his in a searing kiss they both needed.

Sirius held her tightly as their kiss began to expand and she tugged at his shirt, indicating she wanted more. Their lips parted to allow their tongues to search each other once more, it had been too long. He was about to apparate them to his room when she stopped him, "No, here." She said in mid breath. He looked at her in surprise and a sly smirk crept up his lips as he picked her up and placed her on the bureau.

Sitting up, she began to unfasten his robes, careful not to break the kiss. He pulled away from her and went to work on her neck, nibbling and biting sensitive areas of her skin, which made her moan in pleasure. Once his robes reached the floor, she reached for her shirt and removed it, throwing it on the floor she grabbed his face again and kissed him even harder, placing her core tightly on his. He grabbed her roughly by the back and gripped her ass firmly compelling her to throw herself backwards as she made circles with her waist around him, making him crazy. He lowered his head to her breasts and licked them ferociously making her whimper in satisfaction. She finally obtained the results she wanted when she felt him grow hard. "I want you right now." He whispered in her ear as he released one hand from her ass and pulled her hair, placing her head on the crook of his neck. She quickly reached down his pant and unbuckled his belt, pulling everything down. He couldn't wait any longer, he reached under her skirt and pulled it up, placing two fingers around her knickers, he moved them to the side and pushed her to him, finally penetrating and releasing a moan he was sure the whole house heard.

* * *

><p>"Alright, what was that?" Said Harry snapping his book shut, jumping from the noises coming from down the hall. "I'm going to see where those noises are coming form."<p>

"I don't think that's such a good idea Harry." Said Remus standing in his way. "I believe that's a noise you don't want to investigate."

Harry looked at Remus in confusion, but then realization hit him. His cheeks became immediately red as he cleared his throat and walked back to his seat. "Oh I see, well about time, I guess." He chuckled looking at Ginny who was also laughing.

* * *

><p>Hermione dug her nails into Sirius' back as she moved to his same rhythm, Sirius grabbed the back of her neck with one hand lifting her head up to him, kissing her while he kept holding on firmly to her ass with his other hand. They kept this pace until Hermione felt she was reaching her climax and sped up causing him to groan even louder and he bit down on her shoulder to muffle the sounds that were escaping his mouth. He felt her shake under him and her legs trembled as she whimpered into his neck, feeling the wetness around his cock, he knew she had finished. He began to move faster into her and he too reached his climax. They held each other once more, breathing heavily into each other's skin until Sirius apparated them to his room to continue what they started.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KNOW THE CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO RUIN IT, I THINK IT WAS JUST PERFECT. I COULD BE WRONG, TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK **


End file.
